


Family

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: Michael and Alex build a family of their own with their foster daughter, Mia, and the family they chose.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this over on Tumblr and I'm finally getting around to posting my stuff over here. This spawned from a conversation I had with reachedthebitterend about Michael and Alex taking in troubled foster children after their own unhappy childhoods.

Michael is tapping his foot impatiently at the front desk of the group home when he sees her. He’s there to get some paperwork he and Alex need to get their marriage license, but his attention is immediately drawn to the girl sitting in the corner. She can’t be more than twelve or thirteen, and she looks so angry with the world that it seems as if she could set the building on fire with just a thought. He’s thrown back to a time when he had sat in that very chair, when he had been that angry kid.

“You know,” he calls to the girl. “No matter how hard you stare at that carpet, it’s not going to spontaneously combust.”

“What do you care?” The girl grumbled, and Michael shrugged.

“Because I tried to do the same thing about a dozen times from that very chair.”

“You lived here?” She asked, and Michael nodded.

“Yeah. And let me tell you, there are worse places than this.”

The girl didn’t respond, simply returned her gaze to the ground.

“I’m Michael.” he tried, and the girl looked up again.

“Mia.”

“I know this sounds super cheesy, but this place is really what you make of it.”

“Is that what you did? Made the most of it?”

“Hell no.” Michael replied with a laugh. “I spent my senior year living out of my truck to avoid places like this. That’s why I know better.”

“A truck sounds better than this place.”

“Well, maybe there’s another option.”

Mia looked over at him with a disbelieving scoff. “No one is going to wander in here looking to adopt a teenager.”

“You never know.”

“Mr. Guerin?” The social worker interrupted them. “I have your paperwork.”

“Thanks.” Michael replied, taking the papers with a nod. “See you around, Mia.”

That night, Michael was sitting across from Alex silently poking at his food. Alex raised an eyebrow before he set his own fork down and stared across the table at his fiance.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Michael replied with a shake of his head.

“Did something happen at the group home?”

Michael looked down at his plate for a moment before he leaned back in his chair and stared back at Alex.

“There was this girl, Mia. She just…I don’t know, she reminded me of myself. Just…angry and cold and…I guess she got to me. She knew that no one would come in there and take her home. That does something to a kid. I grew up knowing no one wanted me, that I was broken. I hate to see another kid feel that way.”

Alex reached over and grasped Michael’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the scarred flesh until he felt some of the tension ease out of him.

“You know, we’ve never really talked about kids.” Alex ventured.

“Like, you and I having kids?”

“Yeah.” Alex replied, shrugging. “I mean, is that something you want?”

“I’ve never really thought about it.” Michael admitted. “But…I think that I do. I want to help kids like me - kids like us. Kids no one wants, give them a home where they can be exactly who they are. Is that crazy?”

Alex didn’t answer. Instead, he stood up and moved around the table, wrapping an arm around Michael’s shoulders as he sank down into his lap. Michael responded instinctively, his arms going around Alex’s waist to steady him. Alex dropped a soft, chaste kiss on Michael’s lips before he smiled at him, running a hand through his curls.

“I don’t think it’s crazy at all. I think it’s beautiful, I think  _you’re_ beautiful. You have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met, and I think that you would be the best dad, just like you’ll be the best husband.”

“Michael?” Mia asked a few weeks later, as he and Alex stood to meet her and the social worker.

“Hey Mia.” Michael replied, lacing his fingers with Alex’s. “This is my husband, Alex. Alex, this is Mia.”

“What’s going on?” she asked, eyeing the social worker warily.

“Well, Alex and I were talking, and - if you want - we’d like for you to come and live with us.”

“What? You don’t know anything about me.”

“No, we don’t.” Alex replied. “And you don’t know anything about us. But, we both know what it’s like to feel unwanted, unloved, and we’d like to change that for you if you’ll let us.”

“Why me?” Mia asked, and Michael could see the emotions warring in her eyes. He knew that she couldn’t let herself hope, open herself up to the possibility when all she’d probably ever been was hurt.

“Why not you?” Michael shot back. “And why not us?”

“Okay.” Mia replied after a long moment, nodding her head. “Yeah, why not.”

“Aunt izzy and Uncle Noah are here!” Mia called down the hall two years later, aiming her voice toward the kitchen where Alex was putting the finishing touches on the salad.

“Where’s Dad?” Mia asked, sticking her head in the doorway.

“He’s outside manning the grill with Uncle Max.”

“Okay, do you need any help?”

“I’m good, thanks honey.”

Mia nodded before stepping out onto the back porch of their house, where Michael and Max were arguing over how long to cook the steaks sizzling on the grill. Kyle and Maria were talking quietly near the edge of the patio. Liz was sitting at the table nearby, her daughter Rosalie in her arms as Isobel cooed over her. Noah held their own son in his arms, until Mia swooped in and took her cousin from his arms.

“Hi Jonah!” Mia nuzzled the baby. “How’s my favorite baby in the whole wide world?”

“Wow, Rosalie is hurt!” Liz joked, pulling her daughter closer.

“Oh, Ro’s not a baby though!” Mia argued. “She’s a big girl, isn’t that right Ro?” The family laughed as Ro just laughed and reached for Mia, who leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

“So what’s all this about?’ Isobel asked as Alex joined them on the patio. “Not that we don’t love family cookouts at the Guerins.”

“Actually, we do have some news.” Alex replied, wrapping an arm around Mia’s shoulders after she handed the baby back to Noah. “We wanted you guys to be the first to know that the adoption papers finally went through. Mia’s officially ours.”

A chorus of cheers went up as they all crowded around Mia and Alex, Mia laughing as she tried to hug everyone back. Michael watched from the grill with Max, who slapped a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s great news, man. Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Michael replied.

“You’re a good dad to her. She’s lucky to have you and Alex.”

Before Michael could reply, Mia walked up to them, wrapping an arm around each other them.

“Hey there Mia  _Guerin_.” Max greeted, and Mia shot him a bright smile.

“That does sound pretty good, doesn’t it?” she asked, and Michael dropped a kiss onto the top of her head.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
